


A Goddess' Snack

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Vore, Mega Vore, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Well this is just perfect. Not only are you, Ruby, and Velvet small enough to fit in a hand, but there happens to be a hungry friend of yours nearby, and the three of you happen to be on her menu.





	A Goddess' Snack

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening...!" you were muttering to yourself over and over as you paced the tabletop you were on. Now, you may be thinking "How can you be walking on a tabletop?"

The answer's quite simple really. It's because you were as small as an extended hand, and you weren't the only one in this predicament.

Ruby Rose and Velvet Scarlatina were with you, and they too were struggling to keep their composure, with your current actions not helping matters. Ruby was fidgeting badly, and Velvet was looking worriedly around, trying to find a way down.

The three of you were out in plain sight, and that alone spoke disaster.

"Calm down (Y/N)!" Velvet harshly whispered. "And once you are, you better come over here and help me."

That snapped you out of your stupor, because Velvet was not the kind of person who would snap at anyone unless the situation called for it.

"S-Sorry!" you almost squeaked as you hurried over to her, helping her to find a way down.

With the height you three were at, this was like you were jumping off a thirty story building. You had some Dust on you, which probably could help you land safely, but it was clear none of you were willing to take any chances. Still, you were running out of options here, and the last thing the three of you needed was for someone to find you.

But, sadly for you, that already happened.

~~~

Pyrrha Nikos, the most talented and popular Huntress, was staring into a certain room in disbelief. She saw three tiny versions of (Y/N) (L/N), Ruby Rose, and Velvet Scarlatina on the table, and the red-head was so tempted to pinch herself right now. She had to be dreaming, she has to be.

Now she watched as the girls tried to find a way down without getting themselves killed, and Pyrrha wished she could go in and help them. Well, she was about to when she heard something growl.

Looking down, she placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. It wasn't even close to the dinner hour, and already she was hungry.

Pyrrha looked back to the shrunken girls, and suddenly her mouth watered, her stomach growling a little louder with impatience. As silent as she could manage, she then opened the door and walked in.

She continued to watch as the girls attempted to get down, but spotted something nearby. Using her semblance, she picked up the metal rope and gently flicked it across the back of the girls' necks, knocking them unconscious. Pyrrha then walked over and stared at the unconscious girls as she smiled and licked her lips.

"Dinner time!" she chirped, before she grabbed the girls and carried them back to her (currently) empty bedroom.

~~~

You woke up with a groan, your neck crinkling uncomfortably from the position you slept in. What the hell happened? And where were you?

As you tried to regain your senses, you thought you found yourself on someone's hand. Wait, a hand?!

You jolted up, and you came face-to-face with the green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos. She smiled at you, and there was something in her eyes that made you uncomfortable.

"P-Pyrrha?" you asked uncertainly. "W-What are you doing?"

Pyrrha didn't answer you, but something else did, something you didn't want to her.

Pyrrha frowned down at her stomach, which was growling with hunger. She placed a hand over it before looking back to you with a smile.

You swore your heart stopped. "P-Pyrrha no--!"

You couldn't finish, because the giantess had forced you into her mouth. She then began to move you around her mouth, so much so that you didn't know which way was up or down, and you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention to her moan of pleasure. Finally, you felt her move you to the back of her throat, but before you could call out, she swallowed you.

Outside, Pyrrha then looked at the waking up Ruby and Velvet, groaning quietly a bit as the girl she just swallowed wasn't enough to satisfy her stomach. So, impatient herself, she took the dazed Ruby into her hands began to slowly suck her in, feet first. From there, Pyrrha moved Ruby around for a bit before swallowing her.

But her hunger still wasn't satisfied. No matter...

Pyrrha then watched as Velvet finally came to her senses, and she stared up at the giantess in horror. "Where am I?" she asked. "Where's (Y/N) and Ruby?"

"You're about to find out," Pyrrha sang, before she brought the rabbit Faunus up to her mouth.

Velvet began to struggle. She attempted to pull herself out of Pyrrha's grip, and even went to biting her hand to no avail. Eventually Pyrrha finally forced her into her mouth, firmly pressing her lips together to keep the Faunus from escaping. Then, she finally swallowed her whole.

Pyrrha trailed Velvet's progress before she finally began to rub her groaning stomach, sighing and unleashing a little burp in satisfaction.

"Ah, that really filled me up," she mused before she sat down and continued to rub her belly, which continued to make lots of noise under her hand.

Inside it, Ruby was desperately trying to figure out where she was, while (Y/N) and Velvet were trying to get Pyrrha to throw them back up. However, nothing happened, so they collapsed.

"Well, at least this isn't hurting," Ruby said, trying to humor the situation.

"Now's not the time Ruby," Velvet sighed.


End file.
